The Best Birthday In The World, well, for Kagome
by Kyoru-KiTTy-ArTist
Summary: InuXKag oneshot. It's Kagome's birthday and she's home, but her family has gone out for the day, leaving her to spend it all alone. guess who comes to make her day more bearable? our favorite hanyou of course!


KKL: hello all!I actually got around to typing anothe Inuyasha and Kagome fanfic. i should be finishing my Fruits Basket one, but oh well! it's a short oneshot.I like it. read please

Disclaimer: no...i do not own Inuyasha or Kagome... dangit!

* * *

'To Kagome,

While Sota is at school, your grandfather and I have gone shopping. I'll pick him up from school later. Cereal for breakfast today, okay? Something simple. We won't be back until late afternoon, so enjoy yourself today.

Love,

xoxo Mama xoxo'

"Oh yeah, thanks for staying around for my birthday!" Kagome started shouting at the little note on the fridge door. She scratched the back of her head and yawned. She had come home from the feudal era to celebrate her birthday with her family. Inuyasha had finally allowed her to leave, after a few good 'sits'. But, even if he hadn't agreed, Kagome would have come home anyway. Unless Inuyasha simply insisted on her staying, and had a good reason for her to.

Kagome would rather be there right then, with all her friends, and Inuyasha, for her birthday. It was obvious enough that she was going to spend the day alone. It was true, that she didn't call Inuyasha her 'friend'. To her, he was so much more. Kagome knew he understood things like that, like love, since he had always had a soft side to him, even though he never showed it.

'This shows how much I'm loved around here,' Kagome thought as she climbed the stairs again, slowly realizing that she wasn't hungry. 'Geez. They could've at least said happy birthday in the note!' she sat down on her bed. 'Mom always used to give me stuff to surprise me, like little trinkets or a special breakfast. And grandpa would always tell me the importance of growing up, but staying young at heart at the same time every year. What happened?' Kagome lay down and placed her face in the pillow. 'Am I being ignored for a reason? Wha-what…am I getting too old for it?'

"Oh joy, now I can spend my birthday… my special day… all alone," Kagome didn't know how long it took, but before she knew it, tears started to pour down her cheeks. She started to doze off, almost as if she was tired from crying, and was half asleep when she heard a knocking sound coming from her window.

She ignored the knocking, and kept her eyes closed. She heard a creaking sound and soft taps, like footsteps. Something started to poke her arm. Her eyes fluttered open and before her was a certain hanyou's face, peering at her from behind shiny, silver bangs. He stared at her intensely with his golden yellow eyes and poked her with his clawed finger.

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome couldn't understand why he was there. Her voice started to get louder. "Didn't I tell you that I wanted TO SPEND MY BIRTHDAY AT HOME!" she pushed herself up and he backed away, cowering at her outburst.

"Yeah and here you are!" Inuyasha defended.

"MEANING, I WANTED TO SPEND TIME WITH MY FAMILY! I NEVER GET TO SEE THEM BECAUSE I'M ALWAYS WITH YOU!"

"Kagome shut your mouth! I'm here for a reason." Inuyasha plopped down in the corner of the room, "Well, why aren't you with them now? You're here all by yourself and you're complaining about…"

Inuyasha was silenced by soft sobs from Kagome. Her face was in her hands and Inuyasha could smell her tears very strongly.

"K-Kagome?"

"Inu…yasha!" she hiccupped. "Come here…"

Inuyasha's ears flattened. "You're not gonna 'sit' me, are you?"

"No! Just… come here," she motioned him over with her hand, since everything she saw around her was a teary blur.

Inuyasha stood and slowly walked over to Kagome. He sat on her bed next to her and was silent. He hated it when she cried. It felt like his own heart was being torn out of his chest. Kagome reached over and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. She buried her face in his haori (I think that's how you spell it). "They…left. They're not here. They left me all alone…for my birthday…" Kagome sobbed into his chest.

Inuyasha embraced her for a moment, but loosened his grip. Kagome looked up at him with a questionable look. Inuyasha dug into one of his pockets and pulled out a bouquet of bent and wrinkly wild flowers, all sorts of different colors. Kagome just stared at them, and looked back up at Inuyasha. He smiled.

"Happy birthday, Kagome," He handed her the flowers and she held them close to her chest and gazed at them in disbelief.

She smiled too. "Inuyasha!" she clung to him, her arms tightening around his neck. "Thank you… these are beautiful… I…I.… aw! I love you!" with that, Kagome pressed her lips against his in bliss.

When they parted, Kagome's smile faded, when she realized what she had just said and done. Inuyasha was staring at her, and even though her lips were tingling, she knew it was the wrong thing to do. What was it that made those words… just… slip out like that?

Kagome got off Inuyasha, and blushed. "Inuyasha, I …I'm ah… sorry… I didn't mean to……"

"Give me something."

Kagome looked at him. "What?"

"Give me something, anything," Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome shrugged and pulled a tissue from her tissue box. She handed it to him.

He took it in his hands and made a weird face, "Oh! Thank you, Kagome." He stated it monotonously, but had the perfect imitating expressions. "This is… uh… beautiful." He moved closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He paused. "I love you too," he said softly, before finishing it off with locking lips with a stunned Kagome.

It wasn't such a bad birthday after all.

* * *

Epilogue:

Mrs. Higurashi, grandpa, and Sota were just arriving home. Mrs. Higurashi looked up at the house and saw that Kagome's window was open.

"Well, it looked like my little plan worked," Mrs. Higurashi said out of the blue.

"What was that, mama? Why couldn't we say happy birthday to Kagome today? You know she likes to get special things," Sota said, grabbing a few bags from the car.

"Oh, I know, Sota. But, I thought she'd like it even better, if she got those special things from Inuyasha…" she smiled and winked at him. She faced the window, and whispered, "Happy birthday, my dear Kagome."

* * *

KKL: yea... how was it? good? not good? please let me know in reviews! i like reviews! INUYASHA AND KAGOME FOREVER!


End file.
